warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
The Jordas Verdict
The Jordas Verdict là nhiệm vụ Trial thứ hai trong WARFRAME, nó được thêm vào từ Nhiệm vụ này khó và phức tạp hơn các nhiệm vụ khác nhiều lần, vì nó có các cơ chế đặc biệt và các cản trở không thể tìm thấy ở bất cứ nơi nào khác Bản thiết kế của nhiệm vụ này có thể mua trong Market với giá , và chỉ có thể hoàn thành với tối thiểu là 4 người. Kẻ địch trong nhiệm vụ này có cấp là 86-88, vị trí ở Pluto và chia thành 3 giai đoạn bao gồm (theo thứ tự) nhiệm vụ Archwing và Assassination, với các thử thách riêng Bạn có thể xem thống kê của các lần đi nhiệm vụ này ở trang này. Mở đầu Ngưòi chơi có thể tham gia nhiệm vụ The Jordas Verdict bằng cách xây Key từ bản thiết kế đã nói ở trên. Mỗi key sử dụng một lần, và sẽ mất nếu bạn hoàn thành/ thất bại/ thoát giữa chừng (Riêng trường hợp Extract ở Giai đoạn 1.2 thì key sẽ không mất), còn bản thiết kế có thể tái sử dụng. Những lưu ý trước khi đi Lập đội hình Đầu tiên là vấn đề chọn đội hình, trong nhiệm vụ này ta sẽ chia đội hình thành các phần như sau: *Dọn quái: Excalibur, Valkyr, Wukong, Ivara,... *Kiểm soát đám đông (CC): Vauban, Rhino, Nyx, Nova, Ivara, Nekros... *Hỗ trợ: Trinity, Oberon, Nekros, Limbo (Haven) và Hydroid (Curative Undertow) Thứ cần mang đi *Antiserum Injector: Thứ này là bắt buộc ở trong nhiệm vụ này nếu bạn muốn hoàn thành nó, và bạn có thể kiếm được nguyên liệu cần thiết ở trong giai đoạn 1 của nhiệm vụ này (sẽ giải thích rõ hơn ở dưới. *Team Bonus Consumable: Các thứ này có khả năng hồi lại Energy và Health cho cả đội, dùng vào lúc nguy cấp và cần kíp. *Specter: Trong những khu vực cấp cao như nhiệm vụ này thì chúng cũng cực kì khỏe và khó chết, đồng thời hỗ trợ các bạn giết quái. Cách đi Giai đoạn 1: Xâm nhập Giai đoạn 1.1: Bay vào bằng Archwing Người chơi sẽ được thả ở ngoài Infested Ship. Nhiệm vụ của họ là vượt qua đàn Infested hung hãn và tìm cách đi vào được con tàu khổng lồ này. Việc đầu tiên là tìm thứ như ở ảnh bên cạnh, và bắn cả 2 nút màu vàng để chúng chuyển xanh, nếu thành công cánh cửa sẽ nhổ ra 1 cái Infested Spore. Người chơi có thể đẩy quả bào tử này bằng cách đâm vào nó hoặc chém cận chiến vào nó, và cả 2 cách này sẽ không tổn hại đến nó. Nhưng dùng kĩ năng Archwing và Arch-Gun sẽ tổn hại đến nó, ngoài ra kẻ địch bắn cũng có thể nổ . Vì thế tốt nhất nên chia đội hình thành 2 phần, 1 phần tiêu diệt kẻ dịch xung quanh và 1 phần kia đẩy Infested Spore. Hãy đẩy quả "bom" đến mục tiêu được đánh dấu trên bản đồ (ở đây là các bức tường thịt có các xúc tu Esophage uốn éo). Sau khi phá 2 bức tường trên, bạn sẽ đến chỗ lối vào đường hầm. Ở trong đường hầm có 4 cánh cửa thép lớn, mỗi cửa chỉ có thể được mở ra bằng cách bắn 4 nút nằm rải rác trong các căn phòng dẫn tới chúng, và 4 cái nút phải được kích hoạt cùng lúc mới mở được. Hãy chia đồng đội ra và bắn các nút cùng lúc để cửa có thể mở. Và hãy làm thật nhanh chóng nhất có thể, vì nếu ở trong quá lâu đường hầm sẽ đẩy người chơi ra, và phải kích hoạt các nút trong từng phòng lại từ đầu. Ở cuối đường hầm, cánh cửa cuối cùng sẽ dẫn chúng ta quay lại điểm xuất phát, tạo lối đi để ta có thể đẩy được Infested Spore vào bức tường thịt trên trần nhà. Thử thách cuối cùng bao gồm một hành lang dài, với đầy rẫy các đồ vật bay và 3 bức tường năng lượng. Các bức tường năng lượng có thể bay qua một cách vô hại, nhưng nó sẽ phá hủy quả bào tử nổ khi chạm phải. Để tắt bức tường năng lượng, bắn những cái nút nằm ở rìa tường xung quanh nó (như trong ảnh). Và hãy để ý đến việc căn thời gian vì bức tường sẽ tái kích hoạt sau vài giây. Khi bức tường thịt cuối cùng được xử lí, hãy bay thẳng vào đường hầm để đến giai đoạn 1.2. Giai đoạn 1.2: Giải mã cơ sở dữ liệu tàu Người chơi đã thâm nhập được vào bên trong tàu. Và Lotus ngay lập tức cảnh báo người chơi về khí ga độc ăn mòn giáp tràn ngập bên trong tàu, nhận xét rằng nó là "thất bại của Corpus trong việc đẩy lui sự lây nhiễm từ Infested". Giáp của người chơi tiếp xúc với khí ga này sẽ bị ăn mòn với tốc độ 1%/giây. Và khi giáp đã bị ăn mòn hoàn toàn (0%), Warframe sẽ nhận sát thương liên tục. Như đã nói mục chuẩn bị, người chơi phải có Antiserum Injector trong hành trang để có thể nhặt Antiserum Battery (Pin kháng khuẩn), thứ dùng để nạp vào máy tạo bong bóng (ảnh bên trái) giúp chống lại khí ga ăn mòn. Nếu người chơi không có Antiserum Injector, họ sẽ phải chiến đấu với lũ Infested để lấy Antiserum Fragment (Mẩu pin kháng khuẩn, dưới dạng viên tròn màu lục) để xây Injector. Ta sẽ không thể đi tiếp nếu không có Injector nên sẽ có một điểm Extract ở gần đó để kết thúc nhiệm vụ (kết thúc nhiệm vụ bằng cách này sẽ không làm mất key. Và sau đó, Lotus sẽ gửi thư nói rằng bản thiết kế của Antiserum Injector đã được thêm vào Energy Lab trong dojo. Mỗi người chơi có thể cầm tối đa 2 cục pin, và họ có thể bơm 1 cục pin vào người để đưa trạng thái của giáp lên lại 100%. Ngoài ra quan trọng nhất là chúng có thể được dùng để nạp năng lượng cho máy tạo bong bóng, thứ sẽ thanh lọc khí ga bên trong quả cầu bong bóng, bảo vệ giáp người chơi khỏi bị ăn mòn. Mỗi máy tạo bong bóng có thể bơm tối đa 3 phát (trước khi bong bóng thu nhỏ). Đi sâu vào trong, ta gặp 1 cái cửa bị khóa, và cần phải sử dụng bảng hack gần đó để mở. Nhưng bảng hack đó đã nhiễm khuẩn, và không thể sử dụng được. Hãy thanh tẩy nó bằng cách nạp năng lượng cho máy tạo bong bóng giúp cho bong bóng nở ra và bao bọc bảng hack. Hãy chú ý cả đội biết cơ chế này, vì nó sẽ được dùng RẤT NHIỀU trong nhiệm vụ này. Cánh cửa sẽ dân người chơi tới khu vực giao diện trung tâm của tàu, Lotus sẽ ra lệnh cho người chơi xâm nhập, và giải mã kho thông tin của tàu để lấy thông tin hữu ích qua khu vực này. Tuy nhiên, trước đó, 3 máy tính phụ ở 3 hướng của căn phòng phải được bao bọc trong bong bóng để có thể sử dụng bảng hack trung tâm. Giống với cái cửa trước đó, hãy nạp năng lượng cho máy tạo bong bóng (3 cái cho 3 máy tính) đến mức tối đa để nó bao bọc các máy tính. Khi đã xâm nhập bảng hack trung tâm thành công. Lotus sẽ giải mã và tiến hành quét con tàu. Phần trăm hoàn thành sẽ được hiển thị trên HUD với mức hiệu quả khác nhau (có 3 mức). Và cứ mỗi 1 máy tính phụ được bao bọc trong bong bóng thì mức hiệu quả sẽ tăng 1 bậc, giúp quá trình giải mã xảy ra nhanh hơn. Trong quá trình đó sẽ có các lần "Surge" (sụt năng lượng), và Lotus sẽ báo. Nó có tác hại là đẩy nhanh quá trình ăn mòn giáp (đối với ai không được bong bóng bao bọc) lên gần 20%/giây. Sau khi giải mã xong, Lotus sẽ nói rằng cách gây tổn thương hiệu quả nhất tới Jordas Golem là phá hủy lò phản ứng. Cái cửa ở đằng sau bảng hack trung tâm sẽ mở ra, và đưa người chơi tới giai đoạn 2. Giai đoạn 2: Phá lò phản ứng Giai đoạn 2.1: Mở khóa cửa thumb|330px|right Đầu tiên là hãy mở cánh cửa lớn dẫn vào phòng chính (ảnh bên phải), bên trong có căn phòng lớn bao gồm 1 cái Esophage, 2 cái máy bong bóng ở gần 2 cái bảng hack nhiễm khuẩn ở 2 bên trái phải, 1 cái máy bong bóng và cánh cửa cần mở khóa sau tấm kính, thứ cần phải sử dụng để mở cửa của 2 phòng nhỏ 2 bên. Hãy sử dụng máy bong bóng để thanh tẩy các bảng hack, từ đó mở khóa 2 phòng nhỏ. thumb|210px|left|Phòng nhỏ bên phải với 2 Pad ở 2 góc, cánh cửa nhỏ ở trước mặt và hầm thông hơi Ở trong mỗi phòng nhỏ (ảnh trái có 2 Pad cần đạp lên, và sau khi đạp cả 2 Pad thì một cánh cửa nhỏ trong mỗi phòng (tương ứng) sẽ mở ra, để lộ 1 bảng hack. Cả 2 bảng hack vừa nói tới có thể được thanh tẩy bằng cái máy tạo bong bóng sau tấm kính vừa nói ở trên (đến chỗ nó bằng cách dùng Esophage hoặc dùng hầm thông gió ở phòng nhỏ BÊN PHẢI), 2 bảng hack sau khi được thanh tẩy sẽ mở cánh cửa ở sau cùng. Đi qua nó và các bạn sẽ đến giai đoạn 2.2, là phá hủy lò phản ứng. Stage 2.2: Elevator This next room has an infested elevator which will move up only if Vaporizer shields are touching it from platforms scattered around and above the elevator in a circular pattern. Keeping the Vaporizer shields touching the elevator causes it to rise to the top, which overloads the reactor.